Annoying White Lily
by nameless jinx
Summary: All original KHR characters belong to their respective owners, this is my first story on FanFiction  edited  so reviews and rates would be most appreciated! This is a Byakuran X OC pairing, hope you like it! Rated teen for language and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

*warning has slight angsting*

_Italics = flashbacks _

"_Italics" = "thoughts"_

Underlining =Extra emphasis

It's peaceful now, quiet and calm. The only sounds that can be heard, is the gentle breeze and incomprehensible chatter from all of the people walking past, enjoying their day at the park. I focus on the task at hand, and finish the landscape that I am copying. Painting is so relaxing when it goes the way you want it, I rested my brush down and sigh. Inhaling the fresh scent of flowers and water, I closed my eyes and listened around me making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. One can never be too careful when you're in my situation.

My name is Yuri, and I am currently running away from the mafia or at least one family in particular, my family. For my whole life I have only trusted few. Because of unforgettable circumstances, I am what you would call a "valuable resource". The Estrano Family (The family Mukuro, Ken, and Chiksa all belong to) has been hunting me ever since I was a huge "success" and ever since I escaped, so that I don't surprise you later on I have wings. I keep them tucked against my back so that no ordinary person can see them; they allow me to go faster than most and to boot I'm a trained killer. I have impressive accuracy and precision which almost always hits its target, and I always fight with a handgun which is stored in one of my various boxes. To protect myself, I wont tell you what kind of rings I use (right now anyway).

_I was breathing heavily, and always checking my surroundings. I heard others running behind me so I hid amongst the trees, and thankfully the night helped protect me from unwanted eyes. "She went this way!" I heard them running in a different direction and relaxed a little, but didn't let my guard down. My back hurt like hell, I reached behind my back to see what caused the never-ending pain to find feathers. Needless to say I was surprised, I tried pulling on a few single feathers but that caused me even more pain. "I have wings!" I realized and grinned sadly "that explains how I could outrun so many guards, no wonder I thought I was lighter than air, I was actually flying!" I glanced around to make sure the guards were gone and stepped out of the cover of trees. Sweat trickled down my back and stung where it met open wounds and new wing joints, I ran again leaping through bushes and dodging search lights. "There she is!" I let fly a few colourful words and kept running, but I could hear them get closer. I sharply turned a corner and ran into an ambush team; totally surrounded I stopped and regained my breath. I heard a single pair of footsteps walk closer and I spun around to see the last person on earth that I would have wanted to see. "Yuri dear, where do you think your going? We are trying to help you regain your bearings, you are confused and stressed. You need to relax and come home." I laughed harshly, and all the men around me shifted nervously "Home?" I asked "What home? This place is a prison and a lab where you experiment on your own __children!__" I spat at the man's feet and he frowned. "Father. . . . I am done here, and as many men you have here you know what will happen if you order them to attack me. Many will be seriously injured, __and I don't want to hurt my own family__" the last part I said sarcastically. His face remained in a frown "If you come quietly now I will not be forced to harm you and those most precious to you" I glared at my father murderously. "You will not bring my friends into this!" I screamed and he smiled in victory, he knew my greatest weakness was my loyalty and protectiveness towards my friends. I was the only thing that stood between them and the sadistic scientists of our family. "Do as I say and they will not be harmed." He repeated. I bit by lip so hard that it bled "You're a real *inserts swear of your choice* you know?" I grimaced painfully as I stretched my wings and prepared them for flight, tears running down my face I jumped into the air and tried to fly. Pumping my wings furiously I managed to get air borne; I hovered over the many surprised guards and glared at my father who was frowning distastefully. I sharply turned in the air and never looked back "Mukuro, Chiksa, Ken… I'm so sorry" I whispered to myself._

I always regretted that choice; I was always such a selfish being.

While reminiscing on past pains, I heard unfamiliar footsteps behind me and I opened my eyes. _"What the hell? I didn't sense him at all!" _I thought. "Wow, that's pretty good". The voice belonged to a young man in about his twenties; he had white hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with plain jeans. He also had an odd purple tattoo underneath his left eye, he smirked like he knew something I didn't and was hiding it like a small child. I frowned slightly "Thanks, I just finished it a few minutes ago although I probably will work on it again tomorrow". He just smiled that annoying smile and continued to "admire" my painting. "How come you didn't sign your name? Usually artists take pride in their work and sign their name in the bottom right-hand corner, but you didn't." My eyebrow twitched slightly, I was surprised someone like this would notice something like that. I forced a smile on my face "oh, you noticed that? Like I said I'll probably work on it tomorrow". He smiled again! Annoying bastard. "Ho~ but you also said you just finished it, which is it?" "_Ugh, this guy is pissing me off" _I thought. "Well unless you want to purchase this painting, I don't see how it is of such interest to you". He just shrugged "It was just something I noticed". I sighed and turned away from him and started to pack up. Then I heard a gun being loaded, I immediately became fully prepared to protect myself and managed to push the annoying man beside me and myself down right before various bullets were fired in our direction. Innocent bystanders panicked and fled the scene while I waited for the gunfire to stop. Even though our attitudes were different we said the same thing at the same time "Stay down they're after me!" We both were surprised but our attention returned to our attackers. I opened my box weapon to pull out my handgun and aimed it at various targets hitting them simultaneously. I realized then, that the man was no longer beside me but was walking away casually like nothing was going on! "_Idiot!" _I thought as I saw one of the enemies guns pointed at him, taking advantage of the situation. I ran up behind him and pushed him out of the way before the bullet was fired, he wasn't hit, but I wasn't as lucky. The bullet went through my ribs, and I spat blood. I fell to my knees, but I turned around and shot the enemy. Then I dropped my gun and let my hands hit the pavement. Breathing heavily, I made sure the man I pushed down was ok. I looked up to see the most emotion I probably will ever see on his face ever. His eyes were only slightly widened as he saw me fall down, the world fading from my consciousness.

I woke to the sound of a heart monitor keeping a steady beat, I looked over to my left to see that heart monitor as well as an IV drip which was hooked up to my wrist. I looked over to my right and saw an empty chair, I tried to get up but my ribs hurt like hell and trying only re-opened my wound. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, and I tried to remember what happened to me. Just as I remembered he entered the room. "Your awake already?" I glanced over at him and sighed "Somehow I knew I wasn't going to see the last of you just yet". He just smirked and ate a marshmallow that somehow had appeared into his hand out of thin air. "By the way, even though I technically saved your life I still don't know your name" He looked at me surprised "You are apart of the mafia but you don't know who I am?" I glared at him "I am TRYING to escape the mafia; I don't give a rat's ass about any of that crap!" He frowned slightly "And yet you know exactly who you were fighting, and eliminated your targets precisely and efficiently." I narrowed my eyes "And yet you've completely dodged my question" I imitated him. He just smiled "I'm Byakuran, leader of the Milliefore Family."

_Oookay, I think I'm going to leave it at that for now. This is my first story on fanfiction (edited version) so rates and reviews would be most appreciated! _

_Nameless Jinx (NJ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Chapter 2, sorry it took so long hope you guys will like it. Rates and Reviews would be appreciated and of course I do not own any characters from KHR only my OC Yuri._

"Who?" I asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Clearly you don't keep tabs on the mafia's top families" he said. "Like I said I don't care about any of that!" "That's not particularly wise, you should at least know that much to keep yourself alive shouldn't you?" the white-haired man asked. "I'm too fast for anyone to catch-" I said, "except for that bullet just under your ribs" he interrupted. I frowned in annoyance and forced myself to sit up, even though it hurt like hell. He sat down on the empty chair right next to the bed and kept eating marshmallows with that stupid smirk of his plastered all over his face. "What do you want?" I asked. "Getting right to the point, I like that." Byakuran smiled, and I frowned. "I may as well tell you right off the bat, we had to take an x-ray of your back to see exactly how much damage that bullet had caused your ribs." I winced, my secret was out (more or less). "And we noticed you have wings, is that normal? For you I mean." He asked, and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Are you mocking me? Of course that's normal; I've lived with these wings almost my whole life!" He just smiled "Well that's good". It was at this time that I noticed that all my things (including my weapons) had been either missing or confiscated. Byakuran smiled when he knew what I was looking for. "We did take your things as a safety precaution you will get them back when you're recovered." Somehow I didn't really believe that. "Although I thought it was strange that you had all kinds off boxes and rings not just one type." I tried to shrug it off "I collect them" but I could tell by his eyes that he didn't buy it but he didn't question it further (surprisingly). "So how long am I going to be held here?" I asked, he smirked "Oh I do hope you don't feel like your being kept as a prisoner that was not my intention, you technically saved my life so I wanted to return the favour" I frowned but said nothing. "Anyway I am glad to see your recovering swiftly, but I have mafia matters to attend to, nothing you want to get involved with I'm assuming" I nodded and laid back down facing away from him.

For the weeks I was recovering I saw Byakuran often, more or less he visited to annoy me but I didn't totally loath his company as I thought I would, I was even allowed to walk a little around only whatever floor I was on. Everyday the marshmallow-loving man and I would make small talk about random things and finally I got some relatively good news. "So you can leave tomorrow, my medical staff have told me that your well enough to walk around on your own, and go home." It was good news, but I had become sort of fond Byakuran so I was kind of sad knowing we probably wouldn't see each other again. I smiled in appreciation, and then looked down. "When can I get my stuff back?" I asked "I figured that would be your response, so here is your stuff" He handed me a small silver suitcase, I opened it and sure enough all of my rings and boxes were there. "Thanks" I said he just nodded and walked away but then he stopped "One of my men will show you out" and then he was gone.

The man who showed me out never spoke, so the walk was painfully quiet, when the sliding doors of the main entrance opened I was temporarily blinded by sunlight then I saw them…. a group of men waiting for me. "_That bastard_!" I thought, Byakuran had betrayed me! "Hello again Yuri" Said my father.

_Cliff-hanger! Don't worry I'll do my best to put up the next chapter soon, I apologise again for not posting in a long time! Reviews would be greatly appreciated (Not to sound pushy, but the more I get the more I know people read my story then the more I will be encouraged to write.) See ya later_

_Nameless Jinx (NJ)_


	3. Chapter 3

Having my possessions returned to me, I immediately opened my box that was strapped to my belt. I pulled out both of my handguns which were flaming with storm energy, my father tssked in mock disappointment and discontent but his disgusting grin gave himself away, "now Yuri is that anyway to act during a family reunion?" he asked. I glared at him and pointed my weapons at him with focused determination. All of my father's companions had their weapons at the ready as well, but a few of them shifted uncomfortably because of either previous unsuccessful fights with me or because of stories they've heard. I glanced at the man who had escorted me to the entrance, to see if he had any previous knowledge of this, but this man seemed to be just as confused. However he made no attempt to assist so I braced myself for the inevitable. "There shouldn't be any reason for violence, should there? Couldn't you just come home quietly and cooperatively like a good girl?" my father asked. I laughed harshly, and my father's men braced themselves, "Let me think about this." I counted to five in my head and then smiled sweetly "Um no." My father frowned and shook his head disappointed, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, his men rushed me but I expected that. I jumped into the fray fully prepared, I dodged and ducked, and giving my father's men what they deserved along the way. Not once did I shoot, but the guns were handy to beat people unconscious. I worked my way towards my father and I could see him sweating nervously, I grinned maliciously at him and he paled. But before I could step towards him a slow clapping could be heard from behind. Everyone turned around to see Byakuran standing at the entrance of his building, grinning that grin of his. "Now I think that is quite enough Yuri. Let's not totally destroy their forces shall we?" He gestured to the varied unconscious bodies on the ground, "Y-y-y-you you're—"my father stuttered. "Yes." Byakuran said cheerfully, "I am Byakuran, and I would appreciate to know why you are harassing my fiancé." For once my father and I shared a moment, one of utter bewilderment, but a moment none the less, "What?" we asked at the same time. He grinned and walked over the bodies casually; wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me closer to him. "My fiancé was just going out for a walk to pick up some supplies; I certainly hope you have not deliberately disturbed her afternoon. My father was speechless, but in the favor of deceit I went along with it, but I made a mental note to be absolutely furious with him when I got the chance. My father tried to speak but only gasps of air came out, Byakuran smiled "Now in the interest of both our families I will have to ask you and your men to leave." My father sputtered about, hurriedly getting his men to move and on their way, "o-of course, we will be out of your way as swiftly as possible." I forced myself to stifle a laugh as I watched him buzz about and quickly leave, his world had just been flipped upside down and I loved it.

I planned to speak with Byakuran as soon as they left, but he ignored all my attempts to a conversation until he had successfully guided me back into his building and on his own personal floor. I walked into his office and as he closed the door I asked him, "Alright Byakuran, you have some explaining to do." He smiled as innocently as he could, "whatever do you mean? The fact that I just saved your life?" I rolled my eyes, "As you saw, I can take care of myself. Byakuran nodded, "Of course you can." I couldn't help but notice the condescending tone underneath that statement. "But I can't exactly have you beat up a platoon of mafia lackeys in front of my house, that would lead to some inquiry as to the nature of the building. And well, I'd rather not have the government poking their noses into my business when these matters can be resolved more quickly and peacefully." I quirked an eyebrow at him, "A mafia boss talking of avoiding conflict? That's different." He just smirked, and my impatience grew, "and what's this thing about me being your _fiancé_?" I demanded. He laid down and stretched on one of his white sofa's, seeming to be totally relaxed and casual about the whole issue, eating a marshmallow before answering "What's wrong with being my fiancé?" My jaw practically hit the floor, "what's wrong with—what's wrong with it? What do you think?" He shrugged and I sighed furiously, "Well, for one thing. I'm NOT your fiancé!" Byakuran put a finger to his lips, "don't say that too loud, someone might hear you." I looked at him in disbelief as he smiled. I resigned myself to sit in the arm chair across from him, "you'd better have some damn good reasons and explanations Byakuran." I said tiredly, he smiled that annoying smile and sat upright, "Oh I do."

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time (and sorry this one is so short, I hope to post a longer one soon). Stuff came up and I couldn't get to my computer for a while. I hope to post again really soon! Please rate and review! And thanks for your support!_


End file.
